Datsun Bluebird 510
Description The Datsun Bluebird 510 sedan, also known as the "Poor man's BMW", was one of the most popular Datsun cars ever made. Built from 1967-1973, the Datsun Bluebird 510 was also known as the Datsun 1600, Datsun 1500, Datsun 1300 and simply Datsun Bluebird. The Datsun Bluebird 510 was originally designed by the Nissan-Datsun company in Japan, but the Bluebird 510 was not just produced in Japan, the Bluebird was also built in Australia and New Zealand as the Datsun 1600, and in Mexico as the Datsun as the 1600. Interestingly, the Name "Bluebird 510" was only used in Canada and the United States, while the nameplate "Datsun 1600", "Datsun 1500" and "Datsun 1300" were used outside The US and Canada. The Datsun 510 released to the U.S. market came originally with the Hitachi downdraft carbureted 1.6L L-series I4 engine, with an advertised gross power of 96 hp (72 kW) and a claimed top speed of 100 mph (161 km/h). Versions The Datsun Bluebird 510 has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: See also *'71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon Gallery File:P7180083.JPG|2009 New Models Metalflake Light Copper Version File:Datsun_bluebird.jpg|2012 FTE Red Bluebird 510 - Cool Classics series 2012 Faster Than Ever Datsun Bluebird 510.jpg Datsun blueboid.jpg|2009 Hot Wheels 2-Pack Light Blue Version (Only Sold at Target) 38...JPG|2009 on card 2110-112234.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 Saloon Car and '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Estate Datsun Bluebird 510 package front.png Datsun-Bluebird-510-Branco-e-Azul.jpg Datsun-Bluebird-510-Azul.jpg Datsun Bluebird 510 (2).JPG Datsun Bluebird 510 - New M 37 - 09 - 1.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 - New M 37 - 09 - 1 Datsun Bluebird 510 - New M 37 - 09 - 2.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 - New M 37 - 09 - 2 Datsun Bluebird 510 - Faster TE 92 - 12 - 1.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 - Faster TE 92 - 12 - 1 Datsun Bluebird 510 - Faster TE 92 - 12 - 2.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 - Faster TE 92 - 12 - 2 291.JPG Datsun bluebird 510 (3986) HW L1170587.JPG|Datsun Bluebird 510 by Baffalie Datsun bluebird 510 (3986) HW L1170588.JPG|Datsun Bluebird 510 by Baffalie Datsun Bluebird 510 (4016) HW L1170636.JPG|Datsun Bluebird 510 by Baffalie Datsun Bluebird 510 (4016) HW L1170637.JPG|Datsun Bluebird 510 by Baffalie 1649.JPG|2011 2027.JPG|2019 Datsun 510. Momo4.JPG Datsun 510. Momo3.JPG Datsun 510. Momo2.JPG Datsun 510. Momo1.JPG FYG49 71 Datsun 510-1.jpg FYG49 71 Datsun 510-2.jpg FYG49 71 Datsun 510-4.jpg FYG49 71 Datsun 510-5.jpg FYG49+FDY14_71_Datsun_510.jpg External Links *Vintage Racing: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 *Car Culture / Track Day: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 *2017 Collector Edition: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 *31st Annual Hot Wheels Collectors Convention: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 *Night Burnerz: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 Category:2009 New Models Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Datsun Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Jun Imai Designs Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Cool Classics Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Car Culture Series Category:Car Culture Category:2017 Car Culture Series Category:2018 Car Culture Series Category:Hot Wheels Heritage Category:Faster Than Ever Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Night Burnerz Category:1960s Category:Kmart Exclusive